


Золото

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Сложно быть подростком. Еще сложнее быть неординарным подростком. И еще сложнее — Юркой Плисецким.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Kumys 2021: спецквест (игры)





	Золото

**Питер — Япония — Питер**

У Невы холодно. У Невы тянет сыростью. У Невы Юра Плисецкий пинает стену набережной леопардовой кроссовкой. Основательно так пинает, методично. Тонкая подошва будто прилипает к камню. Тудумс.

Стрелка в Неву никак не сползает. Упрямая. Но и Юрка упрямый. Тудумс.

С детства такой. Без упрямства он был бы никем.

А сейчас он — вот, золотой призер среди юниоров, через полгода пойдет во взрослый чемпионат, официально будет крутить квады, которые и так крутит на раз, но — рано же, маленький же.

Ладно, не на раз, но вполне прилично.

И Никифоров согласился ему хореографию ставить.

Юрка даже сразу не поверил. Он вообще хорошим новостям верит с трудом. А тут, блядь, целый Никифоров. Согласился. Конечно, Юрка его долго доебывал, со всем своим упорством. Доебал. И не поверил. Ходил потом, как советский разведчик в тылу врага: вроде и задание выполнено с блеском, а вроде где-то за спиной парашют болтается. Прыгал неровно, задумывался, улетал мыслями хуй знает куда, пока Фельцман не наорал и подзатыльник не отвесил. Юра, конечно, напомнил, что детей, согласно Женевской конвенции, бить нельзя, сам же поржал и вошел в колею. Но в груди все равно время от времени вспыхивало: согласился. Никифоров. Сам.

Ладно, Юрка давно уже знал, что вляпался. Вот как дрочить под мысли о «короле льда» начал, так и догадался. Кумиры кумирами, но когда на них вставать начинает, это уже нихуя не нормально.

Хотя в спорте с этим было как-то попроще. Свой мир, свои правила. Главное из которых — не палиться на публику. Хотя отдельные одаренные и это умудрялись нарушать. Некоторым сходило с рук. Тому же Джакометти, к примеру. О камингауте речь, конечно, не шла, но их с Никифоровым тесные объятия вываливались на интересующихся из любого угла интернета. И ничего. А попробуй Юра выкинуть хоть сотую часть того, что творили эти двое, сразу начнется: и скрепы, и педофилия, и тлетворное влияние славы/Запада/интернета/нужное подчеркнуть. Юрка еще раз Стрелку пнул, снова безрезультатно. Скрепы-хуепы. Ему просто нужно Никифорова. В вечное владение, желательно безраздельное. И все, блядь.

А тот, как его любимая Стрелка, — непоколебим. Юрка из-за этого и вышел из гремучего трамвая, поперся вниз, несмотря на темнеющий ноябрь, на ветер и сырость: потому что Витенька эти места любит, не раз в интервью говорил. Ах, Васька, ах, Адмиралтейство, ах, рассвет над Невой!.. Юрка одно время по дурости мечтал, что вот выиграет все золото, какое можно, и Никифоров ахнет — ах, Юрочка!.. и проникнется, и пригласит его на Стрелку рассвет встречать. В тринадцать простительно. Хотя Юрке до сих пор стыдно за те детские мечты. За сегодняшнюю дрочку на светлый облик — уже нет. Профессиональный спорт вообще стыд быстро выбивает. Иногда вместе с совестью. Но это Юру не волнует.

У него вообще нет повода пинать стену набережной в питерской темноте, когда дома тепло, надежно и ждут дед, Пётя и пирожки. Но в самом Юрке покоя нет. Что-то грызет его изнутри, он и сам не поймет, в чем дело. Страх перехода во взрослую лигу? Чертова любовь-зависимость от Никифорова? Мандраж перед началом сезона? Что?

Юрка отлепляет кроссовку от камня, поворачивается и сползает по стенке вниз. Холод забирается под куртку, задравшуюся на пояснице, обнимает холодной рукой. Юрке в принципе похуй. И курить он не умеет, но — сейчас бы сигарету. И не четырнадцать, а двадцать один, и чтоб курительная комната какого-нибудь крутого отеля, и чтобы Никифоров сидел рядом, обсуждал свою новую программу — как с равным, а не «ты еще молод, Юрочка»! — и смотрел так, будто уже нагнул и оттрахал. Прямо там, перегнув через кресло. Или будто отсосать собирается, не сходя с места. Или…

Ну не здесь же, блядь, дрочить.

Юрка встает — ноги разгибаются плохо, все же промерз — и выходит наверх, к людям, к огням, к ебаной питерской погоде.

Дома хорошо, тепло и стыдно — за недавние мысли, за одержимость Никифоровым. Омлет у деда вкусный, Пётька жаркий и мохнатый у ног, благодать. Юрка после горячего душа, в теплом халате поверх футболки, в толстых носках. Дед все беспокоится, как бы не заболел. Юрка болеть и не думает, с чего бы, че он, октябрей не видел, но заботу принимает, говорит «спасибо», рассказывает, как день прошел. После горячего чая его клонит в сон. Иди, говорит дед, поздно, приберусь тут и тоже лягу. Юрка бы помощь предложил, но сил хватает только на «ага» и «доброй ночи». Прости, дед, Юрка потом наверстает, в выхи генеральную устроит, а щаз — спать.

Из халата Юрка перетекает сразу под одеяло. Тут бы и уснуть, но до полуночи десять минут, и он решает полистать новости. В инсте ничо особенного: Пхичит с хомячками, Леруа с бабами, Крис с мужиками. Юрка, разумеется, подписан на всех потенциальных соперников, которых намерен уделать одного за другим. Среди бесконечных фоток мелькает видео, Юрка отлистывает чуть назад, и вот оно. Не показалось. Одеяло вдруг становится зябким, будто ветром с Невы тронуло. Никифоров с какого-то хуя поднял свою запись с того пидорастического проката. Андрогинного, Юр, слышит он в голове голос тренера, а следом — самого Виктора: «да все верно, Юр, пидорастического, а тебе разве не понравилось?». Нет, мысленно рычит Юра, впиваясь глазами в экран, мне это не нравится, не нравится! Не нравится…

Виктор на льду такой, будто все самое красивое в мире собрали и в него вплавили. Всю нежность, всю красоту, все, что сердце рвет в клочья. Юрка грызет кулак и задыхается, ненавидя Виктора всей душой. Вот как так можно, господи? Юрка бы все отдал, только не знает, за что. Чтобы вместе прокатиться? Чтобы откатать лучше, увидеть в этом взгляде поражение и восхищение? Или за то, чтобы обнять после программы, прижаться и никого не подпустить? Юрка знает, как это называется. Юрка понимает, что вляпался. Взрослый он не по годам. И скулит тихо, в подушку, — чтобы деда не разбудить. Незачем ему лишнее беспокойство. Юрка как-нибудь сам.

Когда он засыпает, соленые дорожки на щеках уже высохли, но морщинка между бровей так и не разглаживается. При желании можно представить, что это сильно стилизованная «Н». Ненависть. Или Никифоров. Кому как нравится.

* * * 

…Да, все-таки ненависть. Теперь Юрка в этом уверен.

— Сука! Ну почему, почему? Чем я, блядь, хуже?!

Сумка с грохотом летит в один угол. Куртка — в другой.

— Не истери, — говорит Фельцман. — Подбери вещи. Ты лучше. Как фигурист.

— Чо-о-о?! — взвивается Юрка. — Что это значит? То есть как человек хуже, да? Да?

— Не в этом дело. — Фельцман сегодня на удивление спокоен. Как гранит питерской набережной. Несмотря на то, что юная надежда российского фигурного катания не так давно без предупреждения съебала в Японию. Юрка за такое убил бы, а Фельцман вон ничего, разговаривает. — Дело вообще не в этом. Не в фигурном катании, не в спорте, ни в чем. Ты можешь быть лучшим на льду. Ты можешь превзойти его. Если тебе этого будет достаточно — отлично. А если нет… тогда пиздуй отсюда и нехрен тебе у меня делать.

Юрка замолкает от охуения. Поторопился он насчет «ничего». Фельцман не фиалка, но откровенно матерится на воспитанников очень редко.

— Я работаю с лучшими, — добавляет Фельцман. — С теми, кто хочет быть лучшим. Остальное не мои проблемы, и не здесь их решать. Ясно?

Что-то его и впрямь занесло, соображает Юрка. И правда, что истерить? Работать надо. Зубами выгрызть у Никифорова золото. Нет, не зубами. Легко. Играючи. Так откатать, чтобы никто потом и понять не смог, что они находили в этом Никифорове.

А для этой легкости впахивать придется, как папе Карло.

Юрка сжимает зубы и затягивает шнурки.

* * *

— Плисецкий! Еще раз. Ты растешь. Ты меняешься. Ты не выедешь на одном таланте и том багаже, что сейчас.

— И чо?

— Работать надо!

Ну вот опять. Юрка и сам знает, что надо работать. Огрызается просто так, из вредности. Чо, у него трудный возраст, пусть терпят. За медали, прошлые и будущие, и не такое можно потерпеть.

— Да работаю я, Яков Семеныч!

— Я серьезно, Юр. Прыжки у тебя от бога. А гибкость — от возраста, дальше ее поддерживать и разрабатывать надо. На одной технике чемпионом не станешь. Вот как Алтын — прыгает-то неплохо, а артистизм где? Чувства, эмоции? Знаешь, сколько можно передать одним прогибом? А ты ведь пока еще в бильманы можешь. Это надо сохранить как можно дольше.

— Да понял я, не дурак. Поднажму у станка. Довольны? И какой еще Алтын?

— Из Казахстана. Их восходящая звезда. Ну, они так считают. В общем, работай, Юрочка. Иначе шкуру спущу.

Зашибись у него тренер. Не, серьезно. И почему Юрка не помнит никакого Алтына? Хотя он мало кого помнит, кроме прямых конкурентов. Неинтересно же. Тем более из Казахстана. Тоже, блин, фигурная держава! Юрка выкидывает фамилию из головы и шнурует коньки. Лед ждет. Первый взрослый скоро, Гран-при в Барселоне. Тот, где Юрка должен наизнанку вывернуться, но обойти японца. Всех обойти. И ткнуть золото Никифорову в нос. Прям до крови. Витя, видел? Видел, Витя?

…У деда на даче так пичужки свистели. Юрка их названия не помнит, хоть дед и говорил. «Фьиють-фьюить! — Витю видел? Витю видел?» Давно было, в детстве. Теперь Юрке не до пичужек. Даже когда на даче, в голове квады крутятся и дорожки шагов: как бы поудачнее сделать, поэффектнее, обойти всех, доказать. Птички птичками, а аксель сам себя не посадит. Надо бы еще поработать с приземлением, семь удачных из десятка хорошо, а восемь лучше.

Он привычно шнурует коньки, выходит на лед. Птички где-то там, в весеннем детстве, где и Юрка — не тигр, воробушек. Когда это было…

**Барселона: диалоги**

— Да у вас Петербург на болоте стоит в самом прямом смысле! Вечная сырость же, Юр.

— Ой-ой! А у вас вечные степи, — Юрке нравится трепаться с Отабеком просто так, ни о чем. Ну то есть не о фигурке, не о технике, не о том, как сделать вращение поэффектней, а хоть вот о городах и степях. Даже материться нет нужды. Отабек не раздражает. Юрка понятия не имеет, как он это делает, но с ним легко. С того самого вечера, когда он подвез его на охуенном байке и протянул руку в охуенном месте. Зачем это Отабеку, Юрка понятия не имеет, но его устраивает, так что нечего и голову ломать. У Юрки все просто.

— Другого места не выбрали, чтобы город построить, — подначивает Отабек. Видно, что подначивает, не скрывает даже.

— Можно подумать, вы выбирали, — беззлобно заводится Юрка.

— Вот именно, что не выбирали — везде одна и та же степь. Кочевали-кочевали, надоело — остановились, город построили. А вот ваших предков что заставило тащиться на край земли, на костях столицу ставить?

— Так красиво же получилось.

— Ну да, красиво, — задумчиво говорит Отабек. — Считаешь, цель оправдывает средства?

— Вообще-то да, — прикидывает для себя Юрка. — Я думаю, именно так.

Отабек не отвечает, продолжает что-то листать в телефоне.

— Что? — не выдерживает Юрка. — Хочешь сказать, юношеский максимализм? Что я потом все осознаю и передумаю?

Отабек поднимает голову, смотрит на него.

— Да, — спокойно говорит он, — надеюсь, что именно так. По-моему, есть два варианта максимализма. Подростковый — это когда человек видит мир черно-белым из-за юности. А второй — когда он делает это на основании пережитого опыта, неважно, в каком возрасте. Это такой… циничный максимализм. Даже неприятный. Боюсь, ты мог уже перейти к этой стадии. Дети-артисты, дети-спортсмены — они очень быстро взрослеют, быстро проходят все этапы. Их продолжают считать детьми, подростками — а у них на душе уже столько, что не каждому взрослому достается.

— Да ну тебя, — хмыкает Юрка, немного даже польщенный тем, что кто-то относится к нему не как к обычному тинейджеру, только умеющему сажать квады. Все-таки Отабек — это нечто. — Нормальный я подросток, и максимализм у меня нормальный. И цинизм в пределах нормы. Да я даже с Кацудоном нормально разговариваю! Ну, иногда.

— С Кацудоном, — подчеркнуто медленно произносит Отабек. Юрка сначала не понимает, потом ржет.

— Я не виноват, что он Кацудон!

* * * 

— Юр, ты спишь?

Юрка не спит. Юрка вспоминает. Как назло, именно то, что не хочет вспоминать. Изощренное издевательство мозга над самим собой.

…Незадолго до того, как… В общем, незадолго до того, как Юрка совсем головой тронулся из-за этого престарелого эльфа. До того, как уговорил стать тренером. До Японии. Давно, в общем.

Никифоров тогда откатывал очередную программу. Кажется, даже не для соревнований — для шоу какого-то, что-то из старого повторял. А Юрка прилип к бортику и смотрел. Не то завидовал, не то злился. Все не мог понять — как? Как у него выходит, что программа старая, а каждый прокат как новый? Всегда разное, всегда по-новому за сердце берет, ну как сука так, а? Почему человеку это дано, почему он такой? И не повторишь ведь. И не в том даже дело, что не повторишь, а в том, что Витька это не специально. Он ведь даже не задумывается. Он просто… катает. Юрка тоже так хочет, но не выходит. И тогда, и до сих пор. Это бесит невыразимо. А если честно себе признаться — беспокоит. Потому что Юрка понятия не имеет, сможет ли когда-нибудь. Получится ли.

— Юра, — негромко говорит Отабек из темноты.

— Что?

— Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но у тебя все получится. Поверь.

— Отвали, — говорит Юрка. Улыбается. И через секунду уже спит.

* * * 

— Да что там ваша степь! — с азартом возражает Юрка. Они периодически сцепляются по самым дурацким темам. Юрке нравится, потому что с Отабеком не нужно злиться по-настоящему. Почему, непонятно, но это так. — Это же просто степь! Сухая, выжженная пустота! Чо красивого?

— Весной там цветут тюльпаны.

— И чо? Они, наверно, дня два цветут. Или три. Порадоваться не успеешь.

— Ну да, — соглашается Отабек. — Зато запоминается надолго.

— Вот счастья-то, — бурчит Юрка. — Ладно, проехали, джигит.

— Батыр, — поправляет Отабек.

— Один хрен, — смеется Юрка.

Позже, оставшись один, он все-таки гуглит «цветение тюльпанов в казахской степи». Это и правда красиво.

* * * 

Когда Отабек открывает дверь — частый, громкий стук, — там стоит Юрка. Юрка в своем худшем состоянии — любимая олимпийка застегнута под горло, капюшон надернут до носа, на виду одни сжатые губы и концы волос; кулаки глубоко в карманах. Ни за что не скажешь, что сегодня этот пацан как боженька откатал произвольную и в свои пятнадцать взял золото Гран-при.

— Бек, — зовет он из глубины капюшона, — поедем покатаемся, а?

— Конечно, — говорит Отабек, — сейчас.

Одеться ему недолго. Они спускаются на лифте вниз — молча, проходят через вестибюль, доходят до парковки. Отабек протягивает Юрке шлем, заводит байк.

— В аренду? — открывает наконец Юрка рот.

— Само собой.

Маршрут Юрка не уточняет, поэтому Отабек едет так, как считает нужным. Огни бегут по сторонам. На такой скорости и не отличишь, Барселона это, Мадрид или вообще Алматы. Ветер обтекает их, свистит за шлемами. Юрке, кажется, нравится.

На каком-то виадуке он толкает в бок — останови. Отабек глушит мотор. Оба слезают, стоят боком, опираясь на байк, смотрят на темный город в россыпи ярких огней — как бриллианты на бархате.

— Кольца видел? — спрашивает Юрка, как о чем-то незначительном.

— Видел, — ровно отвечает Отабек. Ему не нужно уточнять, о чем речь.

— Идиотизм же? Верно? Романтика сраная. Только Никифоров на такое и способен. У него вместо мозгов кацудон потому что. И вообще вместо головы. Вместо всего. Ну вот ты же нормальный, ты бы стал такое делать? Кольца, напоказ. Стал бы?

Высокий громкий голос далеко разносится в тишине, теряется в ночи.

— Не знаю, Юр. Если мне захочется, и если человек, которого я люблю, будет не против…

— О, а у тебя есть такой человек? Никогда бы не подумал. А если она не захочет? Если она тоже против этой ебучей романтики? Если ей другое надо?

— Тогда я постараюсь узнать, что этот человек хочет, и сделаю то, что ему точно понравится.

— Да-а? — Юрка поворачивается к Отабеку в темноте. — То есть прогнешься под ее желания? Наступишь на горло собственной песне? Вот поэтому ты и не чемпион!

— Ну… да, — почти сразу отвечает Отабек. Не сердится, будто не замечает Юркиной злости, желания подъебнуть на ровном месте. — Ради этого человека — да. Я же хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо.

— О как! — хмыкает Юрка. — Повезло!

— Мне-то? — усмехается Отабек.

— При чем тут ты? Той, ну… для которой ты будешь любые желания вот так выполнять. Это же круто! Ковриком стелиться, пылинки сдувать, все такое. Зашибись перспектива!

— Наверное, — все так же мирно соглашается Отабек. Не возражает, не психует, и это бесит. — Главное найти того, ради кого захочется это делать.

— А ты чо, еще не нашел? — удивляется Юрка. — Мне показалось, что ты о ком-то конкретном сейчас.

Отабек молчит. Юрка пихает его локтем в бок.

— Ладно, колись. Мы же друзья. Ну.

— Есть, — нехотя признает Отабек.

— Так и знал. — Ничего он не знал, конечно, так, выебывается. — Значит, следующим ты на лед с кольцом попрешься. Тоже будешь целовать перед прокатом? Фанатки соплями обольются. Хотя у тебя их не так много, переживут.

— Это вряд ли. — Голос у Отабека не меняется. Почти. — Этот человек, он… Он влюблен. Только не в меня.

— А. — Юрка не знает, что сказать. Ерничать как-то уже неловко. — Ну это, все еще будет хорошо, я уверен. Все у тебя получится, заведешь отношения, дружбу забросишь, все, как обычно. Ты же герой Казахстана, у тебя не может не получиться.

— Юра… — это звучит как-то странно, Юрка настораживается.

— Что?

— Нет, — говорит Отабек, — нет, ничего. Поедем обратно?

* * * 

На завтраке к нему подходит Милка. Привет, говорит, Юр, как дела. Юрка смотрит, прищурившись, понять не может: правда самая рисковая или просто дура. Нормально, говорит, в советах не нуждаюсь, тебе вот могу посоветовать, куда пойти. Милка усмехается, садится напротив.

— Ты же на показательную с Никифоровым договаривался?

— Откуда знаешь? — мгновенно ощетинивается Юрка. Он же практически никому… Ну, сам Никифоров знал, естественно. А если Никифоров знал, значит, и Кацудон тоже. А уж с кем тот мог поделиться, Юрка понятия не имеет. Конечно, так и было. Гребаный Кацудон. А Юрка ему еще пирожки тогда скормил, лучше бы, блядь…

— Фельцман нечаянно проболтался.

— А.

Нет, Юрка не будет извиняться перед Кацудоном. Даже мысленно. Не заслужил.

— Так тебе теперь некому помочь? Если хочешь, то я…

— Баба! Просто отъебись, — Юрка звереет на глазах. Идиотская Милка. Идиотская формулировка. «Некому помочь». Ему не нужна помощь, никогда, ни в чем. Ему нужен напарник. И он у Юрки есть. Потому что Юрка всегда сам решает свои проблемы, ясно, Баба?

— И кто же, можно узнать?

Юрка откидывается на спинку стула, мерит Милку взглядом, решая, достойна ли она ответа. Приходит к выводу, что можно и сказать.

— Алтын.

— Отабек?!

— Нет, блядь, его брат-близнец. — Чо она так охает? Как будто Юрка у Кацудона серебро спер впридачу к своему золоту. — Он вообще-то только рад был.

— Еще бы. — У Милки такое лицо, будто она сейчас заплачет над нелегкой судьбой героя Казахстана. — Юр, ты же понимаешь, что он всему рад будет, что ты ни предложишь?

— И чо? — Юрка не торопясь облизывает ложку и смотрит на нее.

— Так нельзя.

Юрка хочет послать ее, но вдруг испытывает странное ощущение. Бабичева, полная жалости, тревоги, каких-то своих сложных, смешанных чувств, представляется ему такой уязвимой, смешной, ничего не понимающей в жизни. Юрке даже жаль ее. Он смотрит на Милку сверху вниз — умный, взрослый, циничный…

— Можно, Мила, можно, — снисходительно поясняет он. Встает, роняет ложечку на блюдце, собирается уйти, но все же не выдерживает.

— И на будущее, Мил, — со своими советами иди нахуй, ладно?

— Сволочь ты, Плисецкий, — неожиданно сухо говорит Милка — и глаза у нее тоже сухие, злые. — Тебе тоже когда-нибудь… прилетит, не надейся.

Юрка не отвечает, уходит. Идет по коридору, завесив лицо волосами. Прилетит. Да что она понимает! Ему уже столько раз прилетело в жизни. Нет уж, теперь его очередь. Он чемпион, он надежда и гордость, он — все. А остальные… Да пошли они к черту.

Кулаки в карманах острые, как из железа, вот-вот прорвут ткань костяшками.

**Питер — Алматы**

С Отабеком удобно. Юрка и не подозревал, что жить гораздо легче, когда вечером можно не задумываясь вывалить все накопившееся, обругать громко и вслух всех, кого нужно, дождаться полной поддержки и не бояться, что твои слова уйдут дольше этого чата. Отабек надежный, Юрка уже успел убедиться. И в Барселоне ведь без единого звука кататься повез. Юрка тогда чуть совсем не расклеился, чуть все не высказал, что накипело. Да, в общем, почти и высказал. Сдержался только потому, что до Отабека начал докапываться, до его любви неземной и будущей помолвки. Глупо. Юрка даже думает извиниться, но Отабек вроде бы не обиделся. Поэтому Юрка продолжает ныть ему по вечерам в своем неповторимом стиле, густо шпигуя речь матом и выкладываясь эмоциями, как на льду. Только там у него тема «Вперед, к звездам» — Юрка мысленно заменяет ее на «Вперед, к золоту», — а здесь шипучая ярость и сарказм, который Юрка почти научился оттачивать до ядовитости.

Учитель хороший был, чо.

Отабек слушает, видно, что не в тягость, а с интересом. Смотрит иногда непонятно. Будто жалеет, но не Юрку, а о чем-то другом, более глобальном. Поэтому Юрка не обижается. Может, Отабек жалеет, что сам так не может — вперед и только вперед, чтобы соперники разлетались в стороны, как кегли в боулинге. Юрка может. Он ради золота все может.

Иногда вспоминает барселонский прокат — когда Отабек шлет редкие фотки из клуба или с байком. Круто тогда было. Юрка, пока программу придумывал, все представлял, как Никифоров будет у бортика стоять, в глаза смотреть, перчатку зубами снимать. У них бы красиво вышло, публика бы обдрочилась на такое зрелище. Но сейчас Юрка начинает понимать — хуй. В прямом смысле. Никифоров — тот хуй стоячий, который никому на льду больше места не оставит. Юрка не знает, что бы тот сделал, но зрители точно пялились бы на него, на короля льда. Не было бы так, как с Отабеком: сила против скорости, вспышка против тьмы. Отабек отыграл как надо. А Витька… утопил бы его в своем синем мареве, не «Мэднесс» вышел бы, а русалочья ночь. И ведь не нарочно, просто Никифоров так устроен. Отабек другой. Как теплый камень в степи.

— Ладно, свалю в душ и спать, — зевает Юрка. — Доброй тебе ночи.

— Доброй, Юрочка, — слышит он и сваливает, как обычно, забыв спросить, как дела у самого Отабека, и почему тот не спит в два часа ночи, и не задолбало ли его слушать Юркины излияния. Отабек — он константа, как деда и Потька. Отабек — он…

Юрка засыпает, не успев додумать.

**Каннын**

На Четыре континента он приезжает в хорошем настроении, безмерно радуя Ангелов снисходительным согласием на селфи и автографы. Юрка немного вытянулся за эти месяцы — некритично для катания, зато с Отабеком они теперь почти на равных. Юрка хочет увидеться и сравнить и настойчиво высматривает в толпе черноволосую голову, пока вездесущий и всевидящий Никифоров не замечает:

— Вот же он.

— Где? — Юрка оборачивается, выхватывает взглядом знакомую прическу. Силится понять, что не так, наконец прожигает Никифорова взглядом:

— Нахуя мне Джей-Джей-то сдался?

— А кто тебе сдался, Юрочка? — спрашивает тот. Король льда. Сука последняя, а не король.

— Нахуй иди, — говорит Юрка. — И желательно не возвращаться.

Видит Отабека, торопится к нему, расталкивая толпу, подходит, сравнивает, радостно выдает:

— Почти догнал! Еще пару сантиметров, и все!

— Рад тебя видеть, Юр, — говорит Отабек, и Юрка ему верит.

* * *

Каждый этап — сражение. Каждый выход на лед, каждый прокат. А когда все вокруг твердят о возвращении Никифорова и противостоянии короля льда и Русской феи, Юрке хочется перегрызать глотки. Заебали. Это его личный турнир и личный гамбургский счет. И нечего туда лезть ни фанатом, ни журналистам. Но ведь лезут, суки. Юрка зол. Юрка взвинчен. Юрка никого не хочет видеть.

Юрка выходит на лед.

…И стремительные дни Чемпионата — будто в тумане. Он спит, когда это можно. Он ест, не чувствуя вкуса. Он тренируется — пока Фельцман не говорит «хватит». Тогда он идет к Барановской. Та такая же, та тоже не знает, что такое «хватит», пока есть силы, упорство и сжатые зубы.

Кажется, пару раз Отабек вытаскивает его погулять по Канныну. Рассказывает, что ледовый дворец тут построили специально к предстоящей Олимпиаде, что по виду он напоминает ледяную глыбу, что назван по имени озера… Озеро красивое, вокруг пагоды и сакуры — наверное, Юрка точно не знает. Слова скользят по нему, как по замерзшей поверхности воды, перед глазами — волчки, кораблики и выходы из прыжков. Отабек вскоре замолкает, Юрка за это благодарен. Не то чтоб мешало; но да, мешает. Он не хочет, не должен отвлекаться. Он должен — победить.

В короткой Никифоров обходит его на две десятых балла.

Юрка запирается в номере и никому не открывает. Только Фельцману говорит, что все с ним в порядке. И чтоб все ушли. Не успевает добавить «нахуй».

Он вылезает из номера только за едой и на тренировки. Никто предусмотрительно не попадется ему на глаза. Даже Витька. И правильно. Они там, на льду все решат.

И день приходит.

Юрка как сгусток энергии, чистой звездной энергии. Снежно-белый костюм в искрах-звездах — даже Витька уже не может позволить себе такой, слишком выдает возраст. Юрка — может. Все может. И когда чисто сажает второй квад, он уже знает, что выиграл. Победил. Поднялся к звездам.

Он стоит на пьедестале, сжимая в пальцах золотую медаль, и уже ничего не чувствует.

— Это было круто? — спрашивает он Отабека, ввалившись вместе с ним в свой номер. — Скажи, что это было круто.

— Это было суперкруто, Юр, — серьезно говорит Отабек, придерживая его за талию. Юрка как пьяный. Смеется, виснет на плече, падает на кровать. Снова смеется.

— Я ничего не помню, ничего не видел. Только что Никифоров по сумме на полбалла отстал. И все. Как там остальные? Ты-то как?

— Четвертый, — пожимает плечами Отабек. Садится рядом.

— Я, Витька и?..

— Леруа.

— Не повезло тебе, — снова смеется Юрка. — Между нами не пробиться. Разве что Леруа снова запорол бы прокат.

— Не надо. Не хочу выигрывать у слабых соперников. Лучше сам.

— Ага. За это тебя и люблю.

Отабек вдруг краснеет — темно, густо. Отворачивает лицо. Юрка наблюдает с острым любопытством. Складывает картинку в голове. Улыбается. Его еще не отпустило, не отошло, он весь еще полыхает, ему нужно сбросить куда-то этот жар. Ему шестнадцать, и он отлично знает, как это сделать.

Он прижимается ближе, кладет руку Отабеку на шею.

— Бек, а не хочешь взять свое золото?

Глаза у Отабека — как черные горячие озера. Юрка такого никогда не видел.

— Юр, ты чего?

— Да ладно, все нормально же. Все взрослые, всем уже можно. Ну давай, Бек! — Юрка уже у него на коленях, ведет по бокам, чувствует безнадежно прочный стояк под одеждой. — Ты же хочешь!

— Не этого, Юр! — Отабек пытается отстраниться, но сдвинуть Юрку не так просто. А заставить передумать — еще сложнее.

— Не этого? — он смеется, отклоняется назад — Отабек вынужден подхватить его под лопатки, не дать упасть, — стягивает под ягодицы спортивные штаны вместе с бельем. Стояк у него тоже мощный, член покачивается из стороны в сторону, Отабек следит глазами, неожиданно стонет, сдвигается назад, так что Юрка едва держится бедрами на его коленях, цепляется за плечи. Руки Отабека придерживают задницу, он наклоняется — пиздел Фельцман о плохой гибкости, мелькает в голове, — и берет у Юрки в рот.

Вау, думает Юрка, если я не ебнусь на пол, это будет круто. А потом уже не думает, толкается, насколько может, стонет, кричит, кончает — и все очень быстро, даже распробовать не успевает. Но все равно — круто.

— Охуеть, — говорит он, переползая через Отабека и падая на постель. — То, что надо. Давай помогу.

Он кладет руку на ширинку Отабека и понимает, что опоздал.

— Ну ты даешь. Тогда давай еще раз, что ли? Одним тут явно не обойтись.

— Я… извини, Юр, — Отабек смотрит не на него, вниз — стесняется, что ли? И за что извиняться, подумаешь, кончил без рук, это же, наоборот, типа круто. Юрку вообще не волнует, встанет снова, проблем-то.

— Извини, — Отабек поднимается с кровати, — я так не могу.

— Чего не можешь? — не понимает Юрка.

— Этого. Я умею трахаться просто так и любить тоже умею. Но когда один просто трахается, а другой… Не могу. Я люблю тебя, Юр. Я пойду.

— Да бля! Ну какая любовь, Бек? Ты когда успел ее придумать? Ты же не Милка! Давай просто поебемся, блядь, слышишь? Нахуя все портить, нахуя тебе…

Дверь захлопывается.

Юрка рычит, подтягивает штаны на мокрое, пинает подушку и падает на бок, подогнув колени.

Любовь — это когда бросают, потому что есть кто-то важнее. Когда уезжают нахуй в Японию делать из котлеты человека. Когда плюют на обещания, на долг, на все такое из-за того, что «ты не понимаешь, Юрочка».

Не понимает. И не хочет. Не желает понимать вот этого всего. Он лучше так, сам по себе. Любовь — это то, что создано прикрывать самые неприглядные поступки. Взрослые люди ничем прикрываться не будут. Юрка взрослый и готов отвечать за любую свою ебанину, не блея про любовь.

И он прекрасно обойдется без ежевечерних разговоров, взаимопонимания и прочей социальной паутины. Раньше жил, и теперь проживет.

Последнее сообщение от Отабека — наутро после победы на ЧЧК — он перечитывает несколько раз. «Я не хотел, чтоб так вышло. Думал, смогу просто быть другом, но не смог. Я не такой сильный, как ты. Прости, Юр». «Этот контакт писал вам два дня назад», — сообщает мессенджер. Три дня. Четыре. Два месяца. Когда переваливает за полгода, Юрка перестает замечать. Он вообще многое перестает замечать: успехи Никифорова и Кацуки, приход весны, таяние льда на Неве, наступление лета. Он учится, гуляет, иногда ходит в гости, если Милка куда-нибудь зовет. И тренируется, ожесточенно и настойчиво. Ради очередного золота? Юрка уже не уверен. Но надо же тратить на что-то жизнь. Иначе кому она нужна.

**Питер**

…Лед белый, купол черный, боль — красная и горячая.

…Говорил ему Фельцман — не зарывайся.

…Чо они все так громко орут? Почему щеки холодные?

…Почему так больно? Он щаз встанет. Ой нет, не встанет.

Боль от колена бьет в бедро, в лодыжку и даже как-то в висок.

Купол кружится. Фельцман кружится.

Потом Юрку поднимают, несут, везут.

Потом опять белое.

* * *

Когда Юрка в очередной раз открывает глаза, рядом с его кроватью сидит Отабек. До этого были деда, Фельцман, Барановская. Остальных вроде пока не пускают. Отабека пустили, конечно. Хотел бы Юрка видеть того, кто его не пустит.

— Бек.

— Юр.

— Зачем ты прилетел?

— Не мог иначе.

— Я в полной жопе, Бек.

— Нет, Юр. Частичный разрыв связок — далеко не худшее. Лайтовый вариант, можно сказать. Год реабилитации, и снова можно на лед.

— Год. Бек, представь, сколько я проебу за год.

— Это страшно в двадцать шесть, Юр. В шестнадцать это большая неприятность, и только.

— Бек.

Оказывается, Юрке этого не хватало. Вот этого. Чтоб сидели рядом. Чтоб успокаивали. Чтоб страхи вывалить, и тебе сказали — все не так плохо.

И чтобы это был Отабек, никто больше.

— У тебя же график, тренировки. Ты же забыть хотел, наверно. Зачем ты…

— Я люблю тебя, Юр, — как тогда, восемь месяцев назад, даже интонации те же.

— Да не бывает ее, — голос у Юрки дребезжит, он и спорить-то по большому счету уже не хочет, уже не знает, где правда. — Не бывает никакой любви, Бек, выдумки все для идиотов… — смотрит в потолок, чувствует — еще чуть-чуть и лицо скомкается, поплывет. Но пока еще держит. Он же Плисецкий.

— Если для тебя выдумки, жаль. Но для меня-то нет. — Отабек смотрит на Юрку, трогает взглядом. — Я тебя все равно буду любить, даже если ты этого делать не умеешь. Я пробовал, я восемь месяцев не знаю, как прожил, я не могу без тебя.

Он наклоняется, будто магнитом тянет, Юрка приподнимается и стремительно прячет скомканное лицо у него в плече. Сдается. Проигрывает.

Это не проигрыш, четко понимает он. Нельзя быть проигравшим, когда держишь золото в руках.

— Бек, — сдавленно говорит он. — Потом, когда уже встану… Я хочу посмотреть, как цветут тюльпаны в степи.


End file.
